Wedge Antilles osztagai
by Lilela
Summary: Új kaland a Zsivány osztagnak és a Lidérc Osztagnak... Nem vagyok jó tartalom leírásban. De olvasd el, ha gondolod.


**1. rész**

**Fogságban**

Csepp… csepp… csepp…

A víz idegesítően egyhangúan csöpögött. Ráadásul pont a fejére. Hiába próbált meg kitérni előle, egyszerűen meg sem bírt mozdulni. Rémülten próbált meg talpra kecmeregni, de aztán ráébredt, kezeit a háta mögött összekötözték, és a lábait is szorosan a bokájánál fogva összeszíjazták. Gúnyosan elhúzta a száját, büszke lehet magára, hisz akik elfogták, bizonyára rettegve ejtik ki a Wedge Antilles nevet. Ennek köszönhette ezt a fajta figyelmességet.

Csepp… csepp… csepp…

Wedge idegesen mocorgott. A válla kínosan feszengett, elárulva, hogy már régóta ül ebben a pozícióban. Biztosra vette, hogy a börtöne padlóján üldögél, érezte fenekén a talaj nedvességét. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy valami ágy vagy priccs lenne itt valahol. Az egész cellájában vaksötét uralkodott. Mellesleg azt sem tudta, hogy került ide. Hiába bámult tágra nyílt szemmel, egy folt sem árulkodott környezetéről.

Csepp… csepp… csepp…

Azt azonban meg tudta állapítani, hogy iszonyú régen lehetett. Érezte, ahogy fekete haja nedvesen tapad a fejére. A víz hűvösen lefolyt az arcán a nyakába, majd továbbcsorgott a mellére. Ha nem kap tüdőgyulladást, azt csak a szerencsének köszönheti. Gyomra feszülten morgott. Wedge igyekezett átgondolni helyzetét. Egyrészt, hátha rájön, hol van, kik ejtették fogsága, másrészt, talán így elfelejtkezhet éhségéről.

Csepp… csepp… csepp…

Bár nem látott még az orra hegyéig sem, azt még vakon is meg tudta állapítani, hogy foglyul-ejtői nemcsak a fegyverétől, hanem minden ruhadarabjától is megszabadították. Egyáltalán nem volt meztelen, azt még elrablói sem merték megtenni. Egyszerűen csak levetkőztették meztelenre, majd ráadtak egy zsákszerű valamit. Nem tapinthatta meg, de ahogy a karját súrolta, az érzés olyan volt, mintha a jelenlegi ruháját jediköpenyből varrták volna.

Csepp… csepp… csepp…

Corran és Luke is mesélte, milyen érzés, jediköpenyt viselni. Corran tudta igazán jól jellemezni. Még most is hallotta a hangját: „A jediköpenyben állandóan viszketett a bőröm. Alig bírtam megállni, hogy ne kezdjek el tíz körömmel vakarózni." _Valószínűleg mostani ruházata is abból az anyagból készült, mint a jediköpeny, csak ezt nagyrészt megkurtították._ Wedge kényelmetlenül fészkelődött. _Igaza volt Corran-nek._ _Ha nem lenne megkötözve a kezem, valószínűleg szilajul vakaróznék. _

Csepp…

- Kapcsolja már ki valaki a zuhanyt! - ordította Wedge türelmét vesztve.

Meglepődött, hangja milyen rekedt. Elég régóta lehetett már fogságban, és elég sokáig lehetett eszméletlen. Wedge megborzongott a hűvös levegőben. Szemét lehunyta, hátát a falnak vetette, miközben próbált kényelmesen elhelyezkedni. A háta mögött összekötözött kézzel nehezen találta meg a legkényelmesebb pozitúrát. Megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a víz csöpögését, egyre intenzívebbé váló éhségét, a hideget, a kényelmetlenséget. Egyedül a foglyul ejtésére akart koncentrálni. Hogy tudták elkapni?

Azonban hiába gondolkodott. Köd szitált az agyában, a füle zúgott. Fájt minden tagja, és rettentően fázott. Mire is emlékszik legutoljára?

Tisztán emlékszik Leia és Han esküvőjére, és az utána következő fogadásra. Emlékszik, hogy Tycho Winter-rel táncolt, és szerelmesen suttogtak egymás fülébe - legalábbis Wes szerint. Emlékszik a hosszas búcsúzkodásra, amikor Leia és Han nászútra mentek. Hosszabb nyaralást szerveztek maguknak, most hogy legyőzték Zsinj hadúrt. Emlékszik, hogy a Zsiványok is szabadságra akartak menni. Corran meg akarta látogatni feleségét és apósát az Errant Venture fedélzetén. Luke visszatért a tanítványok kereséséhez. Tycho és Winter hosszú kikapcsolódást szerveztek maguknak. Gavin és Asyr is elutazott. Nawara és Rhysati is nyaralni mentek. Myn a Lidérceket akarta felkeresni. Inyri, Wes és Hobbie együtt csábítgatták Wedge-t, hogy tartson velük valamelyik kellemes bolygóra. Őszintén hajlott is rá, hogy velük tartson. Meg is beszélték, hogy másnap találkozni fognak a hangárban. Emlékszik, hogy a szobájában pakolta össze a holmiját… Arra is emlékszik, hogy el is indultak… Aztán csak egy sikolyra emlékszik.

És innen se kép, se hang.

Csepp… csepp… csepp…

Ha legalább tudná, a Galaxis melyik felén van! Felnyögött.

Erre a kérdésre nem kapott választ, de más kérdésre igen. Börtöne ajtaja nyikorogva kinyílt. Előtte csikordult a zár, ami elárulta Wedge-nek, foglyul ejtői komolyan veszik fogvatartását és egy régimódi, kulccsal működő cellába zárták. Valahogy nem érezte megtisztelve magát.

A hirtelen beáramló éles fény egy pillanatra elvakította. Úgy érezte, mintha az agyába milliónyi tűt szurkáltak volna. A bántóan éles fény elől szorosan bezárta barna szemét, és elfordította a fejét. De már ezek a halovány mozdulatok is komoly erőfeszítésébe kerültek. Ám a könnyei még így is kibuggyantak szeméből.

Wedge halk lépteket hallott, de még fel sem nézhetett, valaki durván megragadta a karját, és felrántotta a földről. Wedge halkan sziszegett, de nem adta meg azt az örömet elrablóinak, hogy feljajduljon fájdalmában.

Mivel az őrök nem kötözték ki a lábát, egyáltalán nem tudott lépni. A foglyul ejtők szó nélkül a hónalja alá nyúltak, és kicipelték a cellájából. Wedge résnyire kinyitotta a szemét. Amit először meglátott egy ember komor és megjegyezhetetlen arcvonásai voltak. Nem nézett a fogolyra, csak egyenesen előre. Látszott, hogy egy meghatározott cél felé vonszolja foglyát. Wedge ellenőrizni akarta a másik őrt is, ám egy centit sem tudta elmozdítani a fejét.

- Hová megyünk? - kérdezte rekedten. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy ezek a szavak egyáltalán elhagyták-e a száját. Úgy érezte magát, mintha napokig gyalogolt volna a sivatagban. Szája teljesen kiszáradt. Megnyalta ajkát.

Ám kérdésére válasz nem érkezett. Nem hitte, hogy cipelői némák lennének. Valószínűleg parancsot kaptak, hogy a fogollyal ne beszéljenek.

Wedge nem erőltette tovább a dolgot. Akárhová is vigyék, minden bizonnyal a parancsnokuk vár ott rá. Neki majd felteszi a kérdéseit. Ha addig össze tudja gyűjteni kicsiny kis erejét.

Kérdezősködés helyett inkább a környezete tanulmányozásába fogott. Első pillantásra látta, hogy egy hosszú barlangrendszerben hurcolják. Nem emberi kéz alkotta, ez tisztán látható. A falakról csepegő víz is ezt a benyomást keltette. A földön vékony réteg homok rakódott le, ahogy az a barlangokban szokott lenni. Ám ez a felfedezés sem juttatta közelebb, hogy megtudja, melyik bolygón tartják fogva. Egy rakás bolygón van barlang!

Úgy tűnt, megérkeztek. Őrei kinyitottak egy ajtót - egy ajtót? - és belökték rajta Wedge-t. Ahogy ilyenkor az lenni szokott, amikor valakinek össze volt kötve mind a lába mind a keze, Wedge nem túl méltóságteljesen behuppant az ajtón, és hasra esett. Az ajtó becsukódott utána, ő azonban még azt sem látta. Arccal előre feküdt a porban, még annyi ereje sem volt, hogy elfordítsa a fejét.

Hirtelen egy újabb kéz ragadta meg, és nem túl finoman felállította. Mielőtt még újra hasra esett volna, ugyanaz a személy, aki felállította, gyorsan kibogozta a lábait összekötő kötelet, ám kezét továbbra is összekötve hagyta és egy székre lökte. Wedge fájdalmában felszisszent. Az éles fénytől összeszűkült szemmel először ruháját vette szemügyre. Igaza volt. Szabója valóban egy néhai jedi lehetett, aki jobban szeretett egy kicsit lengén öltözni. Tisztában volt vele, hogy hiányos öltözéke funkciót szolgál az elrablói számára, de Wedge nem akarta megadni nekik azt az örömet, hogy felpanaszolja hiányos ruházatát.

Felpillantott. Szemben előtte, egy hatalmas trónszéken egy ősz hajú, ráncos arcú férfi ült. Wedge a homlokát ráncolta, de egyáltalán nem ismerte ezt az arcot. Nem lehetett tudni, kinek a szolgálatában áll. Katonai egyenruhát viselt, de semmilyen rangjelzés nem volt felvarrva rá. Wedge ismerte a Birodalom tiszti egyenruháit, ez azonban egyikre sem hasonlított. Ki lehet ez az ember?

A férfi kedélyesen mosolygott foglyára, türelmesen várva, hogy felhagyjon a szemlélődéssel. Mögötte az előbbi férfi állt, aki eloldozta a lábát, és lelökte a székre. Arca neki is, mint az őreinek kifejezéstelen, és komor volt. Kék kezeslábast viselt, szintén nem utalt semmire.

Wedge ismét a trónuson ülő férfire pillantott.

- Ki maga? - kérdezte.

A férfi erre még jobban elmosolyodott.

- Ejnye! Hát kérdeztem én, ki maga? - vonta fel enyhén a szemöldökét a férfi.

Wedge vállat akart vonni, de a fájdalom belenyilallt a vállába.

- Gondolom, maga raboltatott el - felelte. - Valószínűleg teljesen tisztában van vele, ki vagyok én. Így előnyben van velem szemben.

A férfi felnevetett.

- Igaza van. Nem is vártam mást a híres Wedge Antilles-től. - Felállt. - Nyilvánvalóan nem ismer engem. - Várt egy picit, majd amikor Wedge nem felelt, elégedetten elmosolyodott. - Legyen hát! A nevem Willm Lywin.

- Soha nem hallottam magáról.

A férfi felnevetett.

- Nem vagyok meglepve. - Fel-alá járkált a trónja előtt. - Sem a Lázadók, sem a birodalmiak nem tudnak erről a támaszpontról. Már születésem óta tudom, a birodalmi rendszer nem működik. Apám mindig hű maradt a Császárhoz. Ő nem osztotta a véleményemet, miszerint az Uralkodó csak egy áskálódó vén kígyó, Sith praktikákkal. Nem tudok sokat a Sithekről és a Jedikről, és a köztük dúló harcról, de nem is érdekel. Az Erő számomra csak varázslat, nem kézzel fogható dolog. Ám azt hajlandó vagyok elismerni, hogy néhányan képesek használni. - Hirtelen megállt, és Wedge-re nézett. - És itt jön a de. Mind a Jedik, mind a Sithek belevonták a harcukba az olyan embereket is, mint én vagy maga, akiknek semmi közük a harchoz. Maga még nem gondolkodott el a Jedik és Sithek önzésén? Végül is milyen jogon kérték tőlünk, hogy harcoljunk egymással? Az emberek és más népek is békében élhetnének. Ám ez nekik nem volt elég! Hazug szavakkal elérték, hogy egymás ellen emeljünk fegyvert! És miért? Hogy ők uralkodjanak a Galaxisban, rajtunk.

- Mi együtt dolgozunk a Jedikkel - felelte Wedge rekedt hangon. Fejét rettentő nehéznek érezte. Karja iszonyúan fájt. Ha nem ülne, most mindenbizonnyal elájulna.

Lywin megvetően mosolygott.

- Azt hiszi? Maguk is csak bábok a Jedik kezében. Ki vezeti a kormányt? Mit tervez Luke Skywalker? - Megvetően felhorkantott. - Ne legyen naiv, Antilles! Akiket maga barátainak nevez, csupán kihasználják tudását, hogy meghódítsa nekik a Galaxist.

Wedge megnyalta kiszáradt ajkát, közben szemét nem vette le az öreg Lywin arcáról. Amit rajta látott, az egyáltalán nem nyugtatta meg. Valahogy össze kell szednie magát, hogy újra tudjon gondolkozni! Hogy elszökhessen innen! Egyáltalán hol van? Bele kell mennie a társalgásba, ha ki akarja deríteni a Galaxis melyik részén ejtették fogságba.

- Amennyire én tudom, a Jedik mindig a béke követői voltak.

Lywin megvetően felhorkantott.

- Legalábbis ezt mesélte magának Skywalker. De ki is Luke Skywalker? Egy jedi ivadék, Anakin Skywalker, alias Darth Vader fia. Darth Vaderé, aki a Sith Császár szolgálatába állt, hogy amint elég erős lesz, megölje az Uralkodót, és ő maga uralkodjon a Galaxis felett. Ő nem érte el a célját, a saját fia miatt. És most mégis egy újabb Jedi irányítja a Galaxist. - Vádlón mutatott Wedge-re. - Maguk ültették a trónszékre Leia Organa Solot és bátyját. Maguk adtak hatalmat a kezükbe.

- Az Új Köztársaság Államfője Mon Mothma - felelte Wedge gyengén, miközben úgy érezte, mindjárt felrobban a feje, ha nem folyik szét előbb. Dőlt róla az izzadtság. Ha nem lenne megkötözve a keze, ellenőrizhetné, mennyire forró a homloka.

Az öreg férfi türelmetlenül legyintett.

- Mon Mothma mindig is a Jedikkel értett egyet. Még a csecsemők is tisztában vannak vele, hogy Mon Mothma szájával Leia Organa, egy jedi ivadék beszél. Kit látni mindig a holo felvételeken? Hát Leia Organa Solot. Nem, én nem bízom addig a kormányban, míg egy Jedi uralkodik. A Császár csak a saját érdekét nézte, amikor kiirtotta a jediket, de ezzel nekünk is sokat segített. A Régi Köztársaság idején a Jedik a béke teremtői voltak… legalábbis így mondják azok, akik még látták azt a sötét kort. Én is láttam, és mondhatom, semmi vonzó nem volt benne. Az álszent Jedik, élükön Mace Windu-val, beleavatkoztak a Szenátus döntésébe. Ők maguk döntöttek életről és halálról, azzal a szöveggel, hogy a békéért cselekszenek. Álnok hazudozók voltak mind! Az uralkodó sem volt jobb náluk. Elhatározta, hogy meghódítja a Galaxist és megmenti a Jedik szolgálatából. A terve jó volt, de ahogy kivitelezte, az a legnagyobb gonoszság volt, amit egy Sith elkövethetett a bolygók felett. Uralmat akart, de ártatlan életek árán. A jedik és a Sithek nem egymás ellen harcoltak. Az egész Galaxist átszövő háborút bontakoztattak ki, aminek terhét ártatlan lényekre ruházták. Mi harcoltunk helyettük. Ez a mostani háború is csak erről szól. A Sithek és Jedik harcáról. De kérdem én, meddig tűrhetjük el, hogy rajtunk élősködjenek? Én azt mondom, eddig, és ne tovább! Elég szabad ember és nem ember vére hullott az Erőhasználók miatt.

- A Jedik a zsarnokság ellen küzdenek - mondta Wedge halkan, gyengén a fájdalomtól. - Luke Skywalker és Leia Organa Solo a békéért küzdenek. Több csatát és veszteséget láttak, mint sok szabad harcos, ahogy ön nevezte őket.

- Maga is ott volt - felelte az öreg katona -, sokkal régebb óta, mint Organa Solo vagy Skywalker. Osztaga tagjainak a többsége még a Skywalker ikreknél is több harcot látott. És mi az elismerés maguknak? Semmi az égvilágon!

Wedge érezte, hogy elönti a harag, de egész teste annyira sajgott, hogy a dühe el is párolgott nyomban. Csak a fájdalomra tudott koncentrálni.

- Nem én döntöttem így! Nem én döntöttem! - Tudta, hogy ez így nem teljesen igaz. Ő maga döntött úgy, hogy a Lázadókhoz csatlakozik. Igen, de ha a szülei még ma is élnének, soha nem hagyta volna el Korélliát, soha nem találkozott volna a Lázadókkal. Valószínűleg egy töltőállomáslánc boldog tulajdonosa lenne, ahogy apja is akarta volna.

- De ezért teremtetett - mondta Lywin. - A maga nevéhez fűződik a Zsivány és a Lidérc Osztag. Sok kárt okozott a Birodalomnak. - Az öreg katona előrehajolt. - Maga nélkül a Lázadás sehol nem tartana. Maga a Lázadás kulcs embere, és nem bánnak magával tisztességesen. Maga szerint ez fair?

- Mit akar tőlem tulajdonképpen? - kérdezte Wedge, figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérdést.

Lywin elmosolyodott.

- Egyszerű dolgot. - Visszaült a székére. - Maga csalogatja elő nekem az úgynevezett Jedi barátait. - Előrehajolt ültében. - Amint megtudják a maga fogságba ejtését, azonnal rohannak a maga megmentésére, és akkor én végre leszámolhatok az összes Jedivel.

Wedge megnyalta kiszáradt száját, le nem véve szemét az öreg férfiről. Gyorsan ki kell találnia valamilyen választ.

- Luke nem fog otthagyni csapot-papot csak miattam.

Lywin könnyedén elmosolyodott.

- Miért ilyen szerény Antilles parancsnok? Ha Luke Skywalker meghallja, hogy maga a vendégszeretetemet élvezi, azonnal jönni fog. Maga lesz az az áldozat, ami után a bolygók szabad népei végre elgondolkoznak a Jedik szándékán. Amint látják, hogy a Jedi lovag megöli a legjobb barátját, a híres Wedge Antillest, aki annyit harcolt a szabadságukért, akkor azonnal elpártolnak a Lázadóktól, Skywalker és minden élő és holt jedilovag kegyvesztetté válik.

- Luke sosem ölne meg engem.

Lywin mosolya még szélesebb lett. Wedge rosszat sejtett.

- Kénytelen lesz megtenni, miután áttért a Sötét Oldalra. A birtokomban van néhány olyan Sith tárgy, ami azonnal a Sötét Oldalra csalogatja a használóját. Skywalker használni fogja az egyiket, áttér a Sötét Oldalra, és akkor az én parancsomnak engedelmeskedve megöli magát. Ismerje el, a tervem nagyszerű, és működni fog.

- Ravaszabb tervek sem működtek ellenünk.

Lywin még mindig mosolygott.

- Igaz. De akkor ott volt maga. A legnagyobb csatákban maga is ott volt. Ha maga nem lett volna ott, minden másképp is végződhetett volna.

- Ez ostobaság - rázta meg a fejét Wedge, aztán felszisszent fájdalmában.

- Maga még mindig túl szerény, Antilles parancsnok. - Intett, mire előbukkantak Wedge őrei. - Az embereim most szépen visszaviszik a cellájába. Majd újra találkozunk, amint Skywalker vagy a húga megérkezik.

Az őrök durván talpra állították Wedge-t. De Wedge-nek még volt mondanivalója.

- A számításából csak a Zsiványokat felejtette ki. Ők meg fognak találni. És akkor magát megölik.

Lywin könnyedén mosolygott.

- Gondom lesz a Zsiványokra. Nem érik meg a holnapot. Végzek velük, ahogy a három társával is!

Wedge fehér arca még sápadtabb lett. _Wes! Hobbie! Inyri!_

- Nem akartuk őket így megölni, de kénytelenek voltunk. De ne féljen, hamarosan újra találkoznak a Túlvilágon. Maga és a Zsiványkommandó összes tagja meg fog halni. Embereim tucatjai lepik meg őket kis kirándulásaik színhelyén. - Elvigyorodott, amikor észrevette, Wedge haragos sápadtságát. - Azt gondolták, titokban tudják tartani az útjaikat? Merőben ostoba feltételezés. Persze sikerült volna, ha nemcsak a Birodalom elől akarták volna titokban tartani. A Birodalom még csak nem is sejt semmit. De természetesen nem sokáig fognak örülni a Lázadás bukásának. - Lywin keze ökölbe szorult. - Ők a következők a halállistámon, hogy végre a népek szabadon éljenek.

- Az ön kormányzása alatt - mondta Wedge, aki már alig bírta tartani a fejét. De legalább a testének súlyát nem neki kellet cipelnie.

Lywin felmondta a szemöldökét.

- Akár az alatt - felelte. - Még mindig jobb, mint rabszolgaságban élni.

Intett a fejével, mire az őrök kivonszolták Wedge-t a teremből. Az útból nem sok maradt meg neki. Csak arra eszmélt fel, amikor őrei belökték az ajtón, és ő nem túl méltóságteljesen a földre esett. Megpróbált felállni, vagy legalább felülni. De a beszélgetés a maradék erejét is kiszipolyozta. Próbálta össze szedni a gondolatait, de aztán megadta magát a fejében egyre terjedő sötétségnek, s elájult.

Lywin admirális szótlanul nézte, ahogy elcipelik Wedge Antilles parancsnokot. Amint az ajtó bezáródott mögöttük, eltűnt az arcáról a kedélyes mosoly, és színtiszta gyűlöletnek adta át a helyét. Évek óta vadászott Antilles-re, és most végre sikerült elkapnia. Évekig gondolkozott a legkülönfélébb terveken, hogy Antillest elfoghassa. Ezek a tervek sorban a szemétzúzdában kötöttek ki. Aztán végre, kidolgozott egy mindenben tökéletes tervet. Ennek a tervnek működnie kellett. Csak a megfelelő időpontot kellett kivárnia. Aztán végre az is elérkezett. És most Antilles itt van, és itt is marad mindaddig, míg nem kapja meg tőle azt, amire oly nagyon vágyik.

Pohárcsörgés hallatán tért magához. Elfordult a zárt ajtótól, és hű emberére pillantott, aki éppen a díszlet utolsó darabjait tűntette el.

- Mit gondolsz, Kean? - kérdezte Lywin.

Kean felpillantott a poharak rendezgetéséből. Arca továbbra is kifejezéstelen és megjegyezhetetlen maradt. De kiváló megfigyelő volt. Lywin ezért is tartotta maga mellett.

- Antilles parancsnok pontosan az az ellenfél, akire mindig is vágyott, uram - felelte Kean.

Lywin elgondolkozott. Igaza van.

- Nem sokáig járathatja vele a bolondját - folytatta Kean. - Antilles okos. Hamarosan rá fog jönni az igazi tervére.

- Soha nem tudhatja meg, hogy ő a célpont, terveim kulcsa, és nem Skywalker!

- Tőlem soha nem fogja megtudni, uram.

- Helyes! - bólintott Lywin. - Ám nem téveszthetjük szem elől a Zsiványokat és a Lázadókat sem. Antilles az egyik legnagyobb hősük. Keresni fogják, de soha nem találhatják meg. A három pilóta, akik Antilles-sel voltak?

- Elmenekültek, ahogy kívánta, uram. Azt hiszik, Antilles meghalt.

- Helyes! - bólintott ismét Lywin. - És a többi célpont?

- Az emberei ma fognak rajta ütni minden célponton.

Lywin elégedetten bólogatott, és fel-alá járkált a teremben.

- Nem tudhatják meg, hogy Antillest akarom. Ő a kulcsa a végső győzelmemhez. Ha sorban megtámadom a Zsiványokat, azt fogják hinni, hogy én is Isardhoz hasonlóan a Zsiványokat akarom elpusztítani. Ha sikerül a tervem, azt hiszik majd, hogy Antilles is egy ilyen támadás áldozata lett. - Felpillantott Kean-re. - Remélem, a másik három pilótának, akik Antilles-sel voltak, nem volt túlságosan könnyű dolguk?

- Alig tudtak elmenekülni, uram. Az egyiknek meg is sérült a gépe.

Lywin oda sem figyelve bólintott.

- Antilles droidja és gépe biztonságos helyen van?

- Az erdő mélyén áll a gép, a droidot bezártuk egy szobába, és biztonsági gyűrűt tettünk rá. Soha nem tud kiszabadulni - felelte Kean.

- Helyes! - Hirtelen Kean felé fordult. - Celchu elfogása hogy áll?

- Minden pontosan úgy működik, ahogy eltervezte, uram. Senki nem fog gyanakodni, hogy nem halt meg, még a barátnője sem. Mindazonáltal nem értem, ha már Antillest megszereztük, miért van szükségünk Celchu-ra is. Ő személy szerint nem fontos terveiben.

- Tycho Celchu elengedhetetlen a terveimhez - felelte Lywin, akit egy cseppet sem zavart, hogy első számú embere nem érti terveit, sőt, mintha még örült is volna neki. - Wedge Antilles és Tycho Celchu a Zsiványkommandó alapját képezik. Ha ők nincsenek a képben, a Zsiványok elvesztik legjobb embereiket, vezetőiket, és elanyátlanodnak. Különben is terveim vannak a két pilótával. - Háta mögé fonta a kezét. - Mindketten kitűnő képességekkel rendelkeznek, ami alkalmassá tette őket a túlélésre. Olyan tudással és képességgel rendelkeznek, amik kellenek nekem. Antilles és Celchu agyának mélyén el van rejtve a titok, ami a Zsiványkommandót olyan veszélyes ellenféllé tette. És ez a titok hamarosan az én rendelkezésemre fog állni. - Keze ökölbe szorult. - Ők ketten fogják a pilótáimat ütőképes osztaggá varázsolni, hogy azzal még a Zsiványkommandó sem veheti fel a versenyt. És amint ez megvan, a két pilótát megöljük.

Kean elgondolkozva meredt az admirálisra.

- Ezt Isard feljegyzéseivel akarja elérni?

Lywin bólintott.

- Isard pontos feljegyzéseket készített a vallatásokról és az agymosásról. Ugyan, Celchut már megpróbálta az ügynökévé tenni, de nem sikerült neki. Nekem azonban sikerülni fog. Nemcsak Celchut, hanem Antillest is az ügynökömmé fogom tenni.

- Ha ez így van, többet nyerne, ha a két Lázadót életben hagyná, és csak akkor ölné meg, ha nem akarnak együtt működni magával. Addigra pedig az információkat is megszerezzük.

Lywin elégedetten elvigyorodott.

- Remek! Kidolgozom a tervet. Holnap jelentést kérek a Zsiványokról. Antilles essen át a birodalmi kezelésen. De ne felejtsd el! Élve akarom!

- Igen, uram! - hajolt meg Kean, majd tekintetével követte az admirális távozását.

Aki látta volna, bizonyára meglepődött volna megvető tekintete láttán, amivel az admirálist búcsúztatta. De senki nem látta, ahogy senki sem a birodalmiak közül nem volt tisztában a terveivel, az igazi terveivel, amivel végre leszámol minden ellenségével.


End file.
